


Cloudy Nights

by hrtillone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Demon Slayer AU, Demon Slayer inspired, Don't worry, Kimetsu no yaiba - Freeform, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Rivals to Lovers, Some Cursing, cloud hashira!seungmin, demon slayer - Freeform, good ending, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, night hashira!hyunjin, secretly whipped!hyunjin, seungjin - Freeform, skz kimetsu no yaiba au, some gruesome descriptions, they're on a mission together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrtillone/pseuds/hrtillone
Summary: Cloud Hashira, Kim Sora Seungmin.Night Hashira, Hwang Yoru Hyunjin.From the mere name of their swordsmen specialties, it was evident that the two contrasted greatly. The mixture of Seungmin's bright smiles and Hyunjin's quietness was just too fictitious, hence creating the labels as rivals. However, when the two Hashiras are assigned a joint mission to defeat a Twelve Kizuki, things begin to divert into an interesting and unexpected path. And perhaps, along the journey, they realize that maybe they’re not completely different.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Cloudy Nights

Pain. 

That was all that Seungmin felt. 

His hands were aching from the strong grip on his sword, his legs trembled as if they were going to give out any moment, his vision began to flicker in and out of darkness, and his chest was burning with a fiery blaze that smoldered through his lungs and pierced into his heart. 

Everything at that moment felt like the end for Seungmin. The corpse of his comrades laid lifeless and bloody around him, implementing a scarring scene that he knew he would never forget. The forest around him was silent as they foreshadowed his death and downcast, already mourning the nothingness he was going to become. Hints of moonlight fluttering through the canopies down to the leaves no longer served purpose to his fight when he finally realized it was all just a facade of goodness. As flashbacks of his past flashed in front of his eyes, Seungmin knew that he was hopeless, for along with his body, his mind was starting to give out as well. 

Seungmin couldn’t help but let several tears roll down his scratched cheeks. The metallic taste of blood and salty tears mixed together and seeped through his lips as choking sobs bubbled from the bottom of his throat. Of course, the creature in front of him felt no remorse. The thing was extremely pale with long black hair and dressed in what looked like a military uniform, the only sign of his once humanness. A smirk was still plastered on the Demon’s face as he stood unscathed and unbothered. It was such an irritating sight that Seungmin wanted nothing more than to run his blade through the Demon’s neck. 

“You know, I’m surprised at how composed you are,” it said. 

Seungmin grimaced in pain and anger. His fingers were itching to make a move and knock the thing off its feet. However, his energy was running low and the Demon was simply too fast for him to monitor. At this point, he only had two choices: fight to the death or run away and still die. 

Obviously, he chose the first.

“Shut up,” the boy spluttered out. 

The Demon laughed loudly, staring at Seungmin with beady evil eyes. “Ah, this is my favorite part. When you Demon Slayers think you have a chance, muttering up all this confidence. Don’t get your hopes up. You’re going to be no different from all of your friends around you.”

A small cry escaped through Seungmin’s busted lips. He knew that the Demon was right. He knew that he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow’s sun. He knew that his two years of training would now be proven pointless. He knew that he would end up like all of his teammates around him; dead and physically tattered. He knew that he would never get the vengeance for his parents and older sister. 

But Seungmin at least wanted to die with his own honor on his name. 

Taking a step forward, he raised his sword, ready for combat. The Demon scoffed at the sight and shook his head in disbelief. 

“After all this and you’re still trying? I was planning to make your death less painful but if this is what you want, then so be it,” the Demon chuckled humorlessly. 

The Demon raised his hands, prepared to initiate his Blood Demon Art. Obviously Seungmin had fought Demons with Blood Demon Art before, it was inevitable. However, he had never faced one so quick, responsive, and powerful. Small metal blades materialized in front of the Demon and for the first time that night, they all started to glow bright red instead of maintaining their silver linings. 

He had memorized some of the Demon’s patterns by now. He already knew what would happen next. As the blades rushed towards him at full speed, Seungmin gasped, eyes widening before throwing himself to the left. Despite his efforts, a few of the blades had cut through his uniform and scratched the skin on his arm. Seungmin glanced at his wounds, expecting a few minor cuts, only to something so horrifying and disgusting.

From their fight early, the Demon’s blades seemed to only do the damage of their label: cut and pierce like any other sharp metal. However, Seungmin’s lesions weren’t only gushing out with blood now, but the areas around it were slowly turning into a combination of purple and blue at an alarmingly fast rate. His skin started to burn intensely, the pain becoming too unbearable that the grip on his blade loosened, making his sword clatter onto the ground. Seungmin clutched onto his arm and fell to his knees, letting out a heartbreaking scream that echoed through the forest gaps. 

“Poison always does the trick,” he heard the Demon laugh gleefully. 

Seungmin hated himself. He had never felt so weak and useless. He wanted to fight till his last breath and with the fact that he died trying. But not even a step, a thought, a breath, a blink was taken, and he was already on the dirt, gasping in hurt and hatred. Seungmin felt so pathetic and nothing else at that moment could compare to the amount of loathing he had for himself. 

“Wanna look at the moon for the last time, kid?” 

Seungmin’s body shook with tears and agony. Lifting his head slightly, he could see the Demon standing in the same spot, moonlight shining down on the creature in an infuriating light of success. The area around them was quiet as his friends’ bodies remained unmoving and drenched in red. The sky was clear with a full moon and twinkling stars that shone brilliantly from lightyears away. It served no justice to Seungmin. Everything felt so unfair. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. God, he wanted to win.

“Time’s up.” 

Seungmin clenched his teeth as the Demon raised his hands once again. The glowing blades formed, all clustered against each other, stirring up a synergy that vibrated the air. The Demon grinned at the boy one last time, offering a victorious aura that Seungmin now despised more than anything else. The hopeless Demon Slayer could only stare as the Demon pushed his hands forward and all the blades came speeding towards Seungmin. 

This was it. 

This was Seungmin’s end. 

Taking one last intake of the forest air, Seungmin let the cooling oxygen fill his lungs. He was certain that by the time the blades punctured through his body, he would not have the chance to exhale. But that was the point. Seungmin wanted to give himself something good that the world had to offer before having his life taken from his grasp. 

It would only be righteous to him and everything he had given up for. 

However, a breath of air passed out of his mouth. 

And he took another breath. 

Exhale. 

Looking up from his position, Seungmin was met with black silky fabric fluttering in front of his face. He couldn’t recognize who it was since the person had his back to him, but Seungmin didn’t need to see in order to know. The tall and lean figure, the black cloak, the black Nichirin sword with the word “Eliminate” engraved at the edge. 

Hwang Yoru Hyunjin. 

The strongest Hashira of his generation. 

The Night Hashira.

“Who the hell are you?” Seungmin heard the Demon scream in frustration. 

Hyunjin didn’t answer, remaining completely silent. It was widely known that the Night Hashira lived up to his name. He was stealthy and concealed as darkness, swift as the winds of the night, quiet as the unknown skies and forests. Not only was he the strongest Hashira but also the youngest, beginning at the age of 11, now 14. Seungmin had never met him let alone see him before but no doubt, every Demon Slayer has to have heard of his name once in their lifetime. 

“Wait. No. This can’t be,” the Demon suddenly spluttered. “Don’t tell me you’re…” 

In a flash, Seungmin’s vision was no longer covered by the blowing black cloak. He was unsure whether it was the poison’s doing or not but he swore he saw a swift movement and pitch-black darkness overcoming his vision accompanied by the sound of a harrowing scream. The moonlight appeared before him once again and he could see the forest trees moving lightly with the wind. A million stars twinkled beautifully above his head, gleaming with a reassurance that Seungmin felt appreciation towards. A faint smell of musty blood and mountain coolness wafted around his senses and consoled him in a blanket of peace. The burning in his arm was strong as ever, but for some reason, his mind only processed dullness and a numbing sensation. 

And oh god. 

The Demon’s head. 

Severed, staring wide-eyed, laying a few feet in front of him. 

Seungmin gasped and jumped back, his breathing harbored. Moving his head frantically around, he looked around to see emptiness, until his eyes caught sight of a gleam on his right side beneath the trees.

The famous Night Hashira stood stoically near the edge of the clearing, staring at him with obsidian eyes, void of emotion. Although in bad condition, Seungmin had to point out that his senior was extremely good-looking. His hair was fairly short, with a black fringe framing his forehead. The Hashira was wearing a black Demon Slayer uniform with a black cloak draped around his shoulders fastened with a golden moon brooch. Everything about him seemed to scream authority, strength, and power. 

Seungmin was in absolute awe. 

Hyunjin had really killed the Demon he and his team of five were struggling with all night within less than a second. The Hashira had shifted so quickly that Seungmin couldn't even register a single frame of action, besides from the blink of darkness and yelling of the Demon itself. He had moved no differently from an endless yet gentle breeze of wind. It was an experience Seungmin would always keep in his memories. 

Suddenly, it hit him.

He wanted to be like that. 

The endless and gentle breeze that Hyunjin is. The stream of a strong current in a contrasting calm river. The rising sun at the edge of dawn, being the weakness of Demons. The electrifying impact of thunder. The agility of a fox, stealth of the dark, and quietness of a mountain. Everything.

Seungmin wanted to achieve it. Just like Hyunjin. 

So before Seungmin felt the poison seep through his veins and into his bloodstream. Before his vision blurred and staggered. Before the burning in his arm became impossible to breathe through. Before his vision turned to nothingness. And before he felt a pair of tender arms reach out to break his fall, he made a vow. 

Even if he had to train in the depths of the underworld, Seungmin will become the strongest Hashira. 

Just like Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, I don’t even know where to start but I hope you liked it so far? I wanted to combine two of my most favorite things at the moment (which is Demon Slayer and Seungjin) so what better way than to write an AU, amirite? 
> 
> I tried to incorporate some Demon Slayer attributes into their characters by adding Japanese names as their middle names (Sora meaning sky and Yoru meaning night). Hopefully that doesn’t pose much of a problem hehe
> 
> And also uhh, I was planning on adding my Twitter for contact but where’s the fun in that? So I’ve decided to simply remain anonymous and go by a pseudonym for easier reference. If you know who I am, please please pleaseeee keep it a secret! Thank you! 
> 
> Once again, I hope you liked this first chapter so far. I’ll try to update as much as possible! <33
> 
> \- Keiji


End file.
